


Trycicle.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Three isn't a crowd.





	Trycicle.

Nico was spending yet another afternoon with Nozomi and Eli in the student council room. She did that every now and then; lock the clubroom an sneak into the student council’s room because she had nothing better to do. She was sitting on a chair, with her feet placed over the table (even if Eli had asked her tons of times not to do that, saying it was unhygienic), talking about something that neither Nozomi and Eli were listening. She was about to put a straw on the strawberry juice she had bought and was chattering unworriedly.

“So she said that that yeah, she had been talking about me behind my back, so you two know what I did?” No answer. The straw had been placed “I kicked her ass.” That called Nozomi’s and Eli’s attention. They looked that each other with that one face they always pulled when Nico was talking about something crazy and then looked at the said girl.

“You what?” Eli asked. Nico wasn’t used to them intervening on her monologues, so she frowned.

“What what?” She asked.

“You kicked her ass?”

“I wha-? Oh! Yeah. Kinda. Just gave her what she deserved, you know what I mean?” She took a sip from her juice and cringed. It tasted awful. “Ugh! Hey, Ayase, as the student council president, you should do something about this goddamned juices! Look! This one expired three months ago! You’re trying to kill me or something?!”

“First of all, I’m not in charge of the vending machines. Secondly, maybe they’re expiring because you’re the only one that buys them.” She had a smile on her face, which made Nico feel even more offended.

“I’m not – that’s no reason! You’re the worst. I don’t even know why I’m here.” She crossed her arms and looked at the door. Nozomi giggled.

“I don’t either.” Nozomi’s smile was so cheeky Nico was about to rage “Also, Nicocchi, can you please tell us how you kicked that girl’s ass?” Nico looked everywhere, trying to avoid the question. She couldn’t and looked at Nozomi.

“Her-her ass? I just pulled some moves, you know?” Nozomi and Eli were holding back their laughter and it showed. Nico didn’t know if she had to feel humiliated or angry. She sighed. “Well, I didn’t actually kick her ass. I just screamed at her for a bit.” She knew that at least with them there was no use in lying: they always knew when her stories were pure bullshit.

“And then?”

“She kicked my ass.” Eli and Nozomi started chuckling, then laughing with no shame at all. “Yeah, laugh all you want. If you keep laughing-“

“You’ll kick our asses?”

“Huh. You seem bubblier than usual, Ayase. Did grandma call?” Nico started stretching over the table. Eli blushed.

“Shut up.” She said. She placed one of her strands of hair in the back of her ear and put some papers in their place. She sighed. “We can go now.” She said. Nozomi smiled.

“Hey, you’re leaving me here?!” Nico squealed from across the table when Eli opened the door. She looked at her.

“You have to leave too, Nico. Unless you want to stay locked up here all night.” Eli said. Nico jumped from the chair she had been sitting on and took her bag. They started walking towards the school’s exit.

“Say, are we going to do something now?” Nozomi asked as they were about to part away.

“Are we?” Nico asked. She had taken a few steps away from her classmates in order to go home. Nozomi looked at her.

“I was just wondering if we were going to hang out. I was thinking about going to Nicocchi’s.” She said. Nico frowned.

“Wha-?! Hey! You cannot just drop by my place like that!”

“I guess I can go for a bit.” Eli said. Nozomi’s smile turned bigger. They weren’t listening to her.

“Then let’s go.” They started walking. Nico started running towards them.

“Hey! You two! You cannot go to my place! I prohibit it!” Nico said, standing before them with her arms wide open.

“You always drop by our places, Nico.” Eli said. Nico tried not to blush.

“Not always; just when we have tests.” Nozomi and Eli glared at her “Well, maybe.”

“And we can help your siblings with their homework.”

“I can help them perfectly, thank you very much.”

“Kokoro said you can’t even solve the math problems she’s given.”

“That girl and her mouth…”

“You’re gonna let us in or not?”

“Okay. Just this time. Don’t get used to it.”

And so, they walked to Nico’s place, together.


End file.
